kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Poverty, Chastity and Obedience
'Poverty, Chastity and Obedience '''is the eighteenth main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It begins after speaking with Kozliek in ''If You Can't Beat 'em'', where he will task you with killing Pious. You may require lockpicks. Synopsis I discovered that the only way to the monastery leads through a young nobleman, who is supposed to join the monk's ranks. Objectives *Talk to the young man who's supposed to enter the monastery **(Optional) Get rid of the guardian so you can speak to Karl in private. ***Play dice with Manfred ****Talk to Karl *****Steal the guardian's purse *****(Optional) Steal the writ from the guardian *Tell Sir Radzig what the bandits want you to do *Enter the monastery as a novice. **Go with the writ to the Monastery porter ***(Optional) Put away all your worldly goods and chattels ***(Optional) Put on the monk's habit Walkthrough In order to access the Monastery and get to Pious, Kozliek recommends two potential approaches - firstly, he has heard that there's a young noble who is about to join the brotherhood, who might be worth speaking to. Alternatively, there is apparently a secret passage into the Monastery. First though, to see Sir Radzig. He is less than enthusiastic about you having to kill someone, even a former bandit, and he's very alarmed when he hears that it is to be done on the Monastery ground. He instead suggests that Henry should arrest Pious and bring him back to Rattay for trial. Unfortunately, as his word doesn't hold alot of sway at the Monastery, he can't be of much further assistance. Go over to Sasau and find the nobleman, Karl. He will be hanging around the Wagoners' Inn with his guardian, Manfred, enjoying his last few days of freedom. Although he is very interested in your proposal to take his place at the Monastery, you will need to convince Manfred to give the two of you some privacy. It is possible to convince Manfred that you carry a message from Karl's father and need to speak privately with the lad. Alternatively, you can play a game of dice with him and drink him under the table. Finally, if all else fails, speak to the Tavern Brawler and tell him that Manfred called his mother a whore - that will keep him busy for a few minutes. Manfred's Stats Karl will explain he is being sent to the Monastery after an ... "indiscretion" with his Lord's daughter that resulted in a bastard child, ruining her father's plans for her advantageous marriage. He would escape, but Manfred has all the money, his saddle, and his riding cloak. In addition, Manfred refuses to turn a blind eye to Karl's escape, believing that the Monastery is the safest place for him, if only to keep him away from Lord's daughters. So now you have to get the writ. The easiest way is to pickpocket it off Manfred, seeing as he wont give it up willingly. Or else knock him out and raid his unconscious body. You can kill him, but Karl will be horrified and refuse to help you any further. While you are rifling through his pockets, take Manfred's purse. Give Karl the purse (or half, which he wont like, or none, which will prompt a fight). Now would be a good opportunity to deposit all your worldly goods into one of your chests as you aren't permitted to take it into the monastery with you, (see notes). Otherwise, the monks will put your items in a chest. Go to the Monastery and speak to Brother Porter. He's a little suspicious, as 'Karl' was supposed to arrive with a guardian. Nevertheless, he will ask you if you can read, and then ask you if you are ready to enter the Order of St. Benedict. Brother Porter's Stats Then he will direct you towards the chest where you can store your worldly goods and put on a monks habit. Once you have done that, you will enter the monastery and be led to the chapel, where you will meet the four other novices - one of whom is Pious - and recite the Latin words of your oath to become Brother Gregor. With a bit of quiet prompting from fellow novice Brother Antonius, Henry is able to recite the Latin prayer, even if the Prior is visibly horrified by how badly he butchers it. Of course, if you're a man of little patience and even less morals, you can bypass the whole process by simply sneaking into the Monastery by picking any of the 'Very Hard' doors, and murdering one of the novices. You will jump immediately to ''The Die is Cast'', but you'll fail this quest and skip ''A Needle in a Haystack''. By extension, you will then lose the ability to participate in In the Cloister, Worldly Goods, Nasty Habits, The Trials of a Novice, Scattered Pages, Libri Prohibiti ''and ''The Abbot's List. Notes *''Even if you successfully bribe or threaten Manfred during the speech check, he wont give you the writ.'' *''It doesn't seem like drinking or setting the Tavern Brawler onto Manfred always works.'' *''You're advised to deposit all your items into the nearest home chest, as the monks will take everything away from you, and when they are returned, some are occasionally marked as stolen.'' *''It's unclear what long term effects may come about from only giving Karl half the purse, or none of it.'' Category:Main Quests